Luminaires, or light fixtures, are used with electric light sources to provide aesthetic and functional housing in both interior and exterior applications. Various types of interior luminaires include overhead, troffer, ceiling, or suspended luminaires, which are designed to be positioned near, in, or suspended from, the ceiling or a drop ceiling. Interior luminaires require thermal management considerations to dissipate heat from the luminaires and the light sources.